Choices
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: O que você faria se possuísse escolhas? O que você faria se tivesse sonhos? Se você tivesse desejos, o que faria? E como você teria certeza de que finalmente o conseguiu? Instinto.


**Choices.**

Eu conseguia contar cada batida que meu coração dava. Uma seguida da outra, apenas com segundos de diferença, pareciam querer lutar para ver quem iria primeiro.

E lá estava eu, simplesmente contando as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração...

1... 2... 3... 4...

O ar que eu respirava nunca parecera tão vital; eu estava cada vez mais presa ao meu corpo; na verdade eu estava cada vez mais presa à realidade. Eu não conseguia mais acreditar em nada que pudesse ser um sonho. Sonhos não passam dos nossos desejos mais profundos que não temos coragem de realizar.

E aquela palavra não combinava muito comigo no momento: coragem.

Muito menos para realizar o que eu queria.

Por isso tudo não passava de um sonho.

Talvez também tenha sido um sonho o fato de Draco Malfoy ter me parado no meio do corredor durante nossa ronda no sétimo ano. Sim, eu estava no sétimo ano, após uma guerra que finalmente terminara.

A questão é que ele também estava no sétimo ano, e foi convocado para ser monitor chefe junto a mim.

E após algum tempo de convivência, comecei a ter desejos cada vez mais insanos. Pelo amor de Merlin, não pense que foram desejos sexuais profundos. Não... eu só comecei a imaginar como seria o Malfoy se ele não tivesse passado por tudo aquilo; se pudesse ter tido uma escolha na vida.

Isso! Escolha, era a palavra que eu estava procurando. Escolha. Será que durante todas as nossas vidas podemos sempre seguir nossas escolhas? Eu diria que não.

Não foi escolha minha ter que dividir o mesmo Salão Comunal com ele.

E também não foi escolha minha que ele começasse a entrar nos meus sonhos.

No momento eu estou duvidando seriamente que tudo em relação a ele não tenha sido escolha minha.

A não ser o soco que eu dei nele naquele terceiro ano. Mas ele mereceu...

Mas voltando ao fato, eu estava me perguntando se teriam posto algo na minha bebida do jantar de ontem... Porque me parecia impossível que o Malfoy tivesse me parado no corredor e perguntando:

- Granger?

- Hm? – Resmunguei enquanto parava de andar junto dele. Virou-se na minha direção.

- O que você faria se possuísse escolhas? – Perguntou-me um tanto aflito enquanto olhava para os lados. Franzi o cenho pensando naquilo.

- Acho que eu escolheria a melhor.

- E como saber qual é a melhor?

- Instinto.

Pronto. E foi a partir desse diálogo que a palavra escolhas não saiu da minha cabeça.

**X-X**

No dia seguinte, ou melhor: hoje, eu pensei que a situação não pudesse piorar. Quero dizer, eu já estava martelando o que o Malfoy quisera dizer com ter escolhas, não queria ficar pensando em mais alguma coisa que tivesse relação com ele.

Embora naqueles dias tudo que pudesse me lembrar dele, atraía-me como a gravidade.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar a minha nova Sala Comunal, quando fui parada pelo Malfoy.

- Granger? – Chamou-me fazendo um gesto com a mão para que eu me aproximasse.

- Sim, Malfoy? – Perguntei tentando ser educada. Ele respirou fundo antes de soltar a pergunta:

- O que você faria se tivesse sonhos?

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto pensava naquilo. Será que ele era capaz de ler mentes? Quero dizer... será que ele era capaz de ler a minha mente?

Balancei-me nos pés enquanto pensava mais ainda.

- Acho que eu tentaria correr atrás deles.

- E como saber como consegui-los?

- Instinto.

Pronto. Mais uma palavra que não sairia da minha cabeça: sonhos.

E por Merlin, será que tudo se resume a instintos?

**X-X**

Não deram nem três dias, eu acabara de sair do quarto quando o Malfoy abriu a porta.

- Granger?

Senti um arrepio involuntário tentando imaginar qual seria a próxima pergunta.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – Ele não se importou com a grosseria com que soou aquela frase.

- Se você tivesse desejos, o que faria?

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida... desejos?

- Acho que... – Apoiei-me à parede. – Tentaria saciá-los?

Aquilo foi mais uma pergunta do que outra coisa. O Malfoy concordou com a cabeça.

- E como você teria certeza de que finalmente o conseguiu?

Respondi com a mesma palavra:

- Instinto.

**X-X**

Estávamos em uma ronda à noite quando o Malfoy virou-se para mim. Tive que parar de andar para encará-lo de volta.

- Granger, diga-me, você tem sonhos? Desejos? Escolhas? – Perguntou jorrando as palavras.

- Claro – respondi sem pensar.

- E quais são?

- Se são sonhos e desejos é claro que não os compartilharei contigo! – Falei revirando os olhos. Draco sorriu de lado – aquele sorriso irônico.

- Permita-me compartilhar os meus com você. – Ele falou chegando mais perto. Por incrível que pareça, eu não recuei.

- Sou toda ouvidos – disse incerta. O Malfoy soltou uma risada áspera.

- Granger, você é meu sonho e meu desejo.

Eu continuo a achar que ele sabe ler mentes.

- É mesmo? E qual será sua escolha? – Perguntei temerosa. Ele ampliou o sorriso.

- Seguirei meus instintos...

**X-X**

Acordei assustada.

Passei as mãos nos cabelos. Então tudo, tudo não havia passado de um sonho.

Era óbvio.

Todas as situações que eu me imaginava passando ao lado de Draco Malfoy não passavam de desejos.

**X-X**

Desci calada para a Sala Comunal. O Malfoy estava olhando a lareira enquanto eu ia até uma mesa onde havia deixado meus deveres.

- Granger? – Chamou-me. Eu sabia que ele ia fazer alguma piadinha de mau gosto.

- Estou ouvindo – resmunguei enquanto escrevia mais algumas linhas sobre uma poção extremamente complexa.

- O que você faria se possuísse escolhas?

**X-X**

n/autora: Me pediram para fazer uma continuação no outro site. Se tiver bastante comentários, quem saiba eu faça? ;D


End file.
